How to make a Tangled Love Story
by twoplustwo
Summary: Where Disney and Dreamworks companies are harsh rivals. And Hiccup was asked to do a love story reality tv movie. Set in Metropolis, the world where all animated characters live. (Maybe slight Jarida)
1. The Problem

If there are ingredients for a good love story, then someone please tell me. Or maybe a cheat sheet? A manual? Because learning how to train your dragon, did not come with a 'how to fall in love' sidenote.

I know what you're thinking, who the heck is this person anyway, rambling about corny things. Well, I'll have you know I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock, thats right the one you've been drawing about and writing (..fics? was it?) about. I turned on my computer one day, and had a small peek at all the things relating to 'Hiccup' except for that involuntary contraction in the diaphragm we've all experienced. Couldn't look through long enough because we were shooting our film, but some of the things I saw is best left unsaid.

The reason I'm having this problem, is because a director (pretty famous one) approached me and asked me to make a romantic film. Of course, I said 'of course!'. Even though my last film How to Train Your Dragon seemed far from romance, except the scenes with Astrid and I, I wanted to make money. And now here I am, stuck in this situation.

I tried approaching Astrid once since we were the 'love team' of How to Train Your Dragon. She might've developed some feelings for me during shooting. Astrid is exactly the same off screen as she is on screen. What you see is what you get with her. She has that same swagger when she walks, that same glare, that same 'no nonsense' attitude. The only difference is, she likes to punch people at random times, and at random places. Being her romantic interest, I had to spend most of my time with her, and therefore earned more than my share in purple bruises. Don't worry, they heal in a few days.

She was boxing when I first asked her. Turned me down flat, didn't even look at me. To be honest, I'm secretly glad. I'm not looking forward to spending my life with a girl who can't even laugh without hitting me.

As I walk away from the gym, quietly relieved, another idea pops in my head. Ruffnut.

And thats why here we are, on a table for two in _La Ratatouille_, slurping spaghetti bolognese.

'So.' Ruffnut smiles, her mouth full of tomatoe sauce. Despite that, she still retained that drowsy, teenage tone in her voice 'Why'd you ask me out so late?'

'Erm.. What do you mean ?'

'Duh! That... connection' She leans over, uncomfortably close. Her breath smelt like a dark cavern of cheese and tomato. 'that we had.. have.. shooting in the film. I know you know, Hiccup.'

She retreated, smug.

'I do not know what you are talking about. What I do know is that its best if you don't do that again.'

I stared at her face sploched with dobs of meat and red sauce. 'And also' I added, 'If you'd wipe your face with a napkin.'

'You wipe it for me...' She whispered. 'I know you'd like that.'

Somehow, this date didn't seem to be going as seamlessly as I'd hoped. The other diners were already staring at us, at her mostly. They're probably feeling disgusted by the basil hanging right underneath her nostril. Hopefully she doesn't sniff.

'Come on..' I sighed, 'I'll do it.'

She leaned closer, closing her eyes in satisfaction. I used the clean side of my napkin to wipe her face clean, all the while she was making uncomfortable moaning sounds that stirred the diners into outrage even more.

'Can you stop that?' I hissed.

'Stop what? Our love?'

'Being inappropriate.'

'I'm not being inappropriate.'

'Yes, you are disturbing everyone', my temper rose 50 degrees a second.

'No, you are.' She grinned.

'You are!'

'No, you.'

'RUFFNUT!' I thundered, rising from my seat in a loud clatter. The entire room was hushed silent. She leaned back on her chair, a look of triumph.

'No,' She said slowly. 'You are.'

I glanced towards the diners, murmuring worriedly amongst ashamed, unwelcome feeling creeped up in my gut like vomit. Now I understand why they were coined as the Annoying Twins.

A waiter holding a tray of ice tea walked towards me. 'I would ask you not to raise your voice sir,' He leaned in, whispering cautiously, 'the diners are being disturbed. I might have to ask you to leave the next time.'

'Its alright, I'm going to go now. Heres the bill.'

'Gods, I'm just playing with you. You don't have to be such a grumpy old Viking.'

Replying would only make the throbbing in my brain worse, so I excused myself out before I embarrass myself even more.

And that was how my date with Ruffnut ended. But it could've been worse, she could've brought Tuffnut.

Now here I am, dateless. Walking through the streets of Metropolis with no direction. The drumming in my brain had eased out into an inaudible hum. Somehow I found myself on the green grass of Central Park, the heart of the city. Day in, day out, people, monsters and talking animals gather here for warm-ups, fresh air or any daily recreational activities that they can busy themselves. The Incredible Family are over there in the far right, training for their next villain fights. Which could explain the pile of ashes where a couple of bushes have been, and the accidentally uprooted trees. The cool thing about them is that they actually do fight villains, at least once a month. Sometimes you'd see a road made of ice travelling upwards and you'd know Frozone was there.

And on the far left... oh gods no. The Disney Princesses. They sparkle under the summer sun, despite the fact they're resting the shade of an oak tree. Those women are the image of grace and slendor. They're literally the royalty of Metropolis. I'm surprised no one was taking any pictures, maybe everyone is just awestruck. And who wouldn't be? Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty, the three greats, combing each other's hair. Everyone else keeping up their Disney image. It seemed everyone was there, even the two newest additions. Elsa and Anna. Sisters, if you haven't watched their movie.

The only one who wasn't there was the Rapunzel. Our movies were practically released at the same time, so you could imagine the talk, and also the rivalry. I haven't met her myself to be honest. Astrid always warned me to stay away from her. 'They're like roses.' she said to me, 'Pretty but always has its thorns underneath.'

'Hiccup!' Someone's hand poked me at the back, chilling my skin.

'Oops, sorry!' Jack laughed, as I turned, glaring. 'Gotta stop doing that, I know, sorry.'

Merida, the bundle of orange hair trailed after him, puffing. The other missing princess. 'Yah gotta stopped running so fast!' She breathed. 'Hi Hiccup!'

I'd always found it odd whenever she says my name, Hee-kap.

'Hey.' I smiled. Despite being made from rival studios, the two have hit it off well ever since Fix-it-Felix's Christmas Party last year. I don't think they have much in common though, but somehow thats what they like about each other. So that they could find out something about each other everyday, its like their tiny adventure.

'What are you two doing? Training for something?'

'No, just racing.' She laughed, 'But this little elf keeps speeding off and leaving me behind, can you believe theres even that burst of air that follows him all the time and throws my hair all over the place!'

Jack bit his lip, forcing down a smile.

'Er... Merida,' I tried, 'You do know that Jack can fly.'

'What?!' She bursted, her hair standing up like a troll in outrage.

'Told you, gotta watch my movie or you wouldn't be able to keep up.'

'Ugh- How should I know? You haven't got tiny, spritely wings down yer back, do you?'

'Don't need it, the wind carries me.'

'Like Peter Pan.. or Casper?'

He smirks, 'Nice try, anyway what are you doing here dragon hugger?'

'I don't really know. I walked out on my date earlier... now here I am.'

'Oh' he nods, knowingly. 'Who was it?'

'Ruffnut.' I sighed.

Jack wrinkles his nose in disgust, 'You must've been desperate, or greatly misinformed. She's pretty but her dinner habit's..'

We both shudder.

'I was both' I continued, 'I had this contract with this film director-'

'O! A new move, nice' Merida nods, we stare at her mildly annoyed. 'Sorry, don't mind me. Go on.'

'..And he asked me to make a romantic film, except I have to fall in love. And actually fall in love.'

'Any time limits or...' Merida asked.

'No, but my bills has a time limit before the bank people comes knocking at my door.'

'Oh..' Jack rubs his chin. 'That's odd. Well you look like a clueless individual about the makings of a good love story, so maybe you could visit the library. Research about... romantic novels or something. If you're going to make a film you might at least do it properly.'

'That... is actually a good idea! Great, I'll go right away. You two enjoy your date- er.'

'We are not dating' Merida cried, 'Why does every living soul think that? It's getting really irritating..'

'I have no idea.' I hear Jack say, before speeding off to the house of knowledge. Little did I know, my whole life was about to be cut open by a little flower.

**A new story which I'm really excited about, tell me what you think, or what you not like about it :)**


	2. The Bookshelf

The Grand Library. A building that holds more knowledge than the corners of Mr. Robinson's brain. Sadly, after the release of the Internet, hardly anyone goes there. What once was a great temple of old tomes has been reduced to a ballroom filled with shelves and shelves of dusty, hardcover books and unread words. Thankfully its open until 9.

I enter the great white, marble halls. Due to time, and poor housekeeping, the marble doesn't shine as it used to. And the grand chandelier that hangs miles and miles up the ceiling now gather dust bunnies, no longer boasting splendour. Everything I touch creaks like an old man's arthritis.

Swiftly, I walked over to the romantic books. The first shelf. This was an area I'm unfamiliar with. Usually, I check out the non-fiction books, or the big, fat reference books teeming with information about, well, dragons. Anything to do with them, their physique, the type of scale they have, how they breathe, how they sharpen their nails. Sometimes, I write about them myself. Our movies maybe just movies, but you gotta admit, just like with The Incredible's fighting, it's a big part of our lives. Somehow.

I grab as much books as I can that could possibly relate to making a love story. I've even got all the princesses love stories secured under my armpit. My finger barely touches the spine of something called _50 shades..._ when the whole shelf crashes on top of me. Burying me under hundreds of big, fat books. I can barely breathe, the old shelf weighs a ton. My skinny arms and hardly praise-worth physique was too small to fight against it. Grunting, I tried to lift it up, but its no use. I'm being crushed!

'Oh my goodness! There's someone here, help!'

It sounds like a girl, must've been the one who dumped the shelf on me. She must've heard me grunting. What a great first impression, I thought to myself miserably.

Why am I even worrying about this? I'm dying!

'I'll get this off you-' I hear her cry out as she pulls on something, lifting the whole shelf out of my chest. Gasping for breath, I scramble out of the pile of love books, and into a seat nearby my chest heaving uncomfortably.

'Thank you!' I breathed, glancing towards her. She was behind the shelf, pulling something long and blonde, wrapped around it. Oh gods, I thought disturbed, is that her hair?!

With a final pull the shelf stood back into place. Naked of books. All of it in a messy pile.

She sighed, lips pursed as she glanced towards me, her shock was undeniable but she tried to hide it by covering her mouth. She had the prettiest green eyes.

She picked up her dress (which was about up to her ankles so there really was no need) as she ran towards me. He face etched with worry.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, it was an accident! I swear, I didn't mean it. I was just running towards the books when I slipped and knocked it -'

She scanned me all over, looking under my armpits and on my neck. 'It's okay!' I kept telling her, 'I'm fine- please don't, I'm ticklish.'

She gasped horrified at my face. 'Is that a bruise?'

'No, it's-' I poked it and instantly winced with pain. 'Yes, but it's nothing. You don't have to worry, because you've saved me and that's enough.'

'But you got hurt.' The girl told me off with the sternest frown a little bunny could muster.

'It's fine' I smiled, with a slight irritation at the amount of personal space the stranger is invading during her check-up previously and currently.

'Like, you can't get out with a bruise on your face. Not only for you, but if the press finds out that I buried you under a shelf, even accidentally, it's going to spell disaster for me. I'm not used to all this being a 'princess' business so sometimes I can.. slip up.' She looked up at me sternly. 'Don't tell anybody I said that.'

'Sure. Uh, why are you wrapping your hair around me again?'

She smiles, 'And don't ask questions.'

When she finished wrapping me in a bundle of golden hair (that seemed spotless and clean despite being dragged around on the floor, it smelt of lavander), she started to sing.

At first I thought it was strange, and completely random to be frank. But a second or two after she started singing, her hair started to shine. Starting like a conduit of energy from the top of her head, and travelling across. When she had finished, she unwrapped me and poked the bruise on my cheek. Or the bruise that _was_ on my cheek. Because what I expected was wincing pain, became nothing but the feel of her fingernail digging on my skin.

'You.. just took off the bruise..' I breathed, 'with your healing hair magic.' I felt the back of my head. Nothing. There were plenty more bumps, bruises and scratches that I didn't tell her about, because I might worrry her. She seemed like the worry-wart type. But after her healing thing, they were completely gone.

'So you must be Rapunzel.' I gulped, slightly nervous at the face of the enemy.

'Yep. That's me. The hair kind of gave it away.' Rapunzel motioned over to the bundle of hair, lacing themselves around the walls of the library. 'And you must be Hiccup.'

'How did you know?'

'I... well, actually..' She glanced around the ceiling, her cheeks taking on a shade of pink. 'Um.. I am a BIG FAN OF HTTYD! I WATCHED IT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING AND I WAS SO AMAZED! IT WAS THE MOST BRILLIANT GORGEOUS THING I'VE EVER-EEEE! THE DRAGONS WERE- AND YOU AND ASTRID- ITS JUST Oh MY GOSSH I'M FINALLY MEETING YOU!'

She let out the most earsplitting noise I've ever heard. The most noise ever absorbed by the walls of this library since it's first making in 1882 perhaps.

'Wow..' I was taken aback, and a little proud. She had transformed from this petite little princess to this manic, head screaming girl in a matter of seconds. All because of our movie. 'Well, thank you.' I smiled. 'The production of the movie, I know, took a lot of hardwork. So, a little appreciation from the fans is really nice to hear.'

'You just have to tell me about you and Astrid, I mean Astr- Miss Hofferson. Is it real? Is that true, off screen romance?'

'No, we're just friends.'

'Oh.. But really its so nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan, I've got the posters and everything! I can't believe I knocked over a book shelf on you, I am so sorry.' She really did seem sad, almost deppressed.'I crocqueted little dragon plushies, I've got all the types, Gronckles, Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares and obviously the Night Fury. I even dressed up my chameleon as Toothless once. Well, twice. Okay two months since I watched it.' She beamed. 'But I really can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Can I shake your hand?'

'Sure.' I smiled holding it out, she took it firmly and we shook hands. She seemed to calm down after that.

Rapunzel watched me attentively, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. 'Do you want to get your books?' She glanced quickly towards the pile. 'Funny, that shelf holds all the romantic books. I didn't think you were the type to like those.'

'Oh..' I blushed feverishly. 'Thats- I'm just trying a new genre. All those science books sometimes does my head in. And romance helps.' I walked over, leaning down on the pile and getting random picks. _I Love You Forever, My Hearts Desire, How I Long to be Yours, Hold me in Your Arms Forever_. Gods, with titles like these, its no wonder Rapunzel's looking at me funny.

'His butt looks nice even in real life...'

'Did you say something?' I say over my shoulder.

'Nothing!' She cried. You meet the strangest people sometimes, in the strangest circumstances.

* * *

**Warning: I'm about to do something at the plot in the near future, that... I don't know what people's reactions will be about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D and I've decided to add chapter titles because I thought it'd be more fun.**


	3. The Call

'You wanna go on a date!?'

Finally, I had dropped the bomb. When she and I parted ways from the library, her everything has invaded the very corners of my cranium. I could barely sleep a wink at night. Sometimes, thoughts about dragon behaviour leads me to thoughts about the shade of her hair, or chopping carrots reminds me of the way she sniggers. Do people even snigger? I don't know! It's so bizarre, and mildly annoying.

But then one night, as I lie on my bed, wide awake in 4 AM, I suddenly realize... is this what its like to (I'm going to say it) _love_ a person. You know those stories? When someone has thoughts about the little things of someone else. It's like a song gets stuck in their head except it's a person.

Right now, Rapunzel is stuck in my head.

So I tried to dial the phone. It's a good thing I have a phonebook, if she asks how I managed to get her phone number, I'll just making up some sort of suave excuse like how the Haddocks do it. Nice and smooth. Gods, who am I kidding? The Haddocks are all Vikings! Smooth does not co-exist with Slaughter in our vocabulary!

I looked at the digits on the phone. They smoulder hot, are they supposed to eminate smoke like that? I try to dial, but my fingers keep shaking- hold still this is not a Dragon Fighting Arena! I can feel sweat prickling on my forehead, my shirt sticking on my back.

Then suddenly, I do the deed. I dial.

Rattling fingers raise the phone on my ear. I hear a line of heavy rings. I hold my breath.

_Ring... _

_Ring..._

_Ring... _

Somebody picks up the phone. It's her. I sucked a lungful of air.

'You wanna go on a date?!-' '-way, sorry about that. Just leave a message on voicemail after the chameleon.' There was an odd reptilian squawking, then nothing but steady, robotic beeps.

What. She's not even home! I knew this was a bad idea! Gods, my palms are sweaty. Good thing she didn't get the call.

Wait, did she say 'voicemail'?

Suddenly, the phone rang. My heart leapt out of my ripcage in a brilliant pirouette. The little, black, cordless phone, had never felt so menacing, or so murderous as it did that day I picked it up with trembling fingers, and held it to my ear. 'Hello.' I say, in a surprisingly gruff voice.

'Hi, um. This is Rapunzel, and I was just wondering if Hiccup was here?'

'Hiccup?' I guess she doesn't recognise my voice. Maybe she thinks I'm dad.

'Hiccup..' I continued adding a deeper, more rougher voice at the end of my sentences. 'Why, he's my son! What would you want with a fine, young man such as him?'

'Well.. it's kind of because of a phonecall he left earlier.'

'Oh, that boy. He hasn't bothered you has he?'

'Not at all! I was just wondering if I could speak to him, is he around?'

'You just missed him. I can take a message for him, has it got something to do with.. I don't know.. a date?'

'..Yes. How did you know?' She replied, slightly apprehensive. I coughed back my nervousness.

'He is quite a ladies man after all.'

'Uh huh. Anyway, tell him I'd call back later, Mr. Hiccup's _dad_. And I'd appreciate it if he stops with the pretend, rough, 'manly' voice because I really don't find it attractive. Good bye.'

She hung up, leaving me dazed and confused at the other end of the line.

'What a girl.'

I turned, there was dad, big red beard and all, sighing and looking out to the birds.

'What? Dad, you were here the entire time?!'

''Course I was!' He cried, 'I tried to talk to you son, but you were too busy staring at the phone for how many hours.'

I sighed, 'Right- wait, is that a phone on your hand? Were you listening to our conversation just now?!'

He shrugged. 'I was curious.'

**So its not much. Sorry for the late update, school and that. And thank you very much for the reviews! **


	4. The Feels or No Feels

'That's not love Hiccup!' Shrek scoffs, biting a mouthful of lamb leg. 'That's something called _infatuation_.'

'What? What do you mean?'

The swamp stunk of goose poo and something slimey and odorous like a mix between overgrown mildew and donkey's breath. It was something Shrek lovingly calls 'nature fresh' scent. I'm sure there is a joke somewhere along those lines.

'Look' he says, leaning in. 'You wanted to know if you're in love and I'm telling you kid. You're not. I should know, I'm happily married with three children, one talking donkey, a cat in boots, three pigs a wolf and the gingerbread man!'

We hear something crash from inside the hut. Talk about a happy family. Shrek and Fiona had been one of those stars that fell in love when filming the movie. The press were all over them, the fact that Shrek was only a first timer in making films while Fiona was already quite renowned added the extra 'spice' to their relationship. I remember seeing their photos from time to time while passing the magazine rack in the grocery. Back then, I was still part of the nameless many that faded into the background. Unknown, until How To Train Your Dragon came along.

Despite all the media attention, the couple managed to live a simple life in the swamp. An ogres natural habitat it seems. With the release of each new movie, the papparazzi frenzy had slowly ebbed. The media caring less every year. Now, they could actually pass off as a normal, disfunctional ogre family. Traces of their fame are still left however, from the secret camera wedged between two branches, to the aspiring photographers in school uniform, noting on how big Fiona's getting after being pregnant with three kids at the same time.

I came to their home hoping to find out what I feel is actually real. Vikings don't do, soft, squishy stomachy feelings so naturally, nobody in Berk can help.

I shift slightly. Unnerved. 'Then how come I can't get her out of my head? And I get all nervous when I talk to her, I mean, that's got to be something.'

'You're just having a little crush thats all. S'alright for your age, you'll get over it after a while. Love is serious. It gets thrown around in relationshps way too often, especially by kids your age. It's the serious stuff, theres no messing around with that.'

He leans back, 'Besides, you've only just met the girl for a day. It's a bit too soon to be declaring undying feelings of affection don't you think?'

Fiona appears with a smile holding a basket of laundry, she shuts the door behind her. 'What's going on, boys? What are you two talking about?'

'The boy thinks he's in love.'

I felt my cheeks go hot. 'Way to announce it to the whole world, Shrek.'

Fiona walks over, 'Really? Aww, that's so sweet. I'm glad for you Hiccup.'

'I told him he's not. That it's just a crush.' He replies, apathetically.

'Why'd you tell him that?! Listen Hiccup, if you really want to find out your true feelings for this person..'

'girl' I corrected.

'-then you'd just have to ask her out! It's as simple as that.'

Simple, right. 'I tried that, it didn't end so good.'

She shrugs, flipping her long red braid to her back. 'Then try again.'

'And that.' Shrek declares, rising from his seat, 'Is as good advice as any other.' He gives Fiona a peck on the cheek, before breathing in and entering the conundrum inside. I hear a loud shriek, and a clatter, followed by something bright that lit up inside.

I should be calling the fire brigade because smoke was starting to seep out through the window. But my mind was too preoccupied with Fiona's advice. Ask her out? And fail as miserably as I did the last time, I don't think so. My next approach should be more carefully thought out. With less stuttering, and more suave 'macho' Hiccup with his slick pick-up lines.

Good thing I have another set of good friends to help.

'I am not helping.' Merida, crosses her arms, 'This is not a good idea, and I don't want a Dreamworks kid like you to get stuck with the Disney characters.'

'What? Why? And who are you to talk! You're the one hanging out with Jack.'

She sighs, blowing a strand of orange hair from her face. 'Look, you do not know what you're gettting into. Me, and Jack is different because one, I don't like him like that, and two I consider myself more of a Pixar than Disney. Don't tell anyone that though.' She adds, 'Oh, and three, I do _not _like him like _that_!'

Jack frowns behind her.

'Aren't you content with just staying single? Life doesn't have to be about pink hearts and cupid arrows you know. Just drop this project of yours, trust me, you'd be throwing roses at my feet once you do .'

Project? Oh right, the love story thing. I'd almost forgotten. 'It's not about that' I scoff irritated at the apathetic red-head and the other negative critics of my opinions. 'Argh- Jack, are you going to help me?'

He shrugs, sipping his drink. We were at a little diner's just across the road from the park I had seen them hanging out in. Again. They never seem to get tired of each other's existence.

Jack leans back, his arm strung from across the top of the seat behind Merida. 'I dont know. I'm not really the type to get mixed up in all these... Just do what Merida says.'

'And here I thought you two would be the most understanding characters in all Metropolis, but you're just the same as them.'

I pushed my tray of fries away, my shoulders slunched, disappointed. I stood up, and was ready to storm out with the grace and the fury of Thor, when Merida calls after me.

'Hiccup! Stay away from her, you know why nobody has ever ended up with characters outside their studios? It's because the people who try end up hurting themselves! Or each other.' We were aware that her voice carried across the diner, but she continued anyway. The costumers was silent, awkward tension hung in the air as heavy as her words. 'Find somebody else. Forget about her, and don't look back.'

Irritation gnawed at my brain, I bit my lip before I can say anything harsh and shut the door with a friendly jingle.

How come the world is so pessimistic? Except for Fiona, she seems to be the only one supporting my cause. So what if I only met her for one day? It needed only one day for me to understand that she likes my movie (rather obsessively) and she smiles like the sun (too bright, she never holds back). Can't that be enough?

Theres also that slight possibility that my hate towards the characters that doesn't agree with me is a tad bit immature, but.. I'm right! Right?

'Right!' I hear myself say, holding out a fist. It was then that I realised I was already home, the tall grey apartment in the fork between Hooligan Road and Horrendous drive. It was also then, that I realised the blonde hair fumbling in front of the intercom. A little green reptile on her shoulder that I realised she was consulting with for advice on how to work it.

What a strange girl.

'You're supposed to know my code for that.' She jolts at my voice, putting her hands behind her like a guilty criminal.

'Sorry!' She says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I just wanted to come in and see you. And to talk to you. Of course.'

'Yeah? What is it-' Suddenly, I had a painfully sharp flashback in my head about yesterday that I'd much rather dig deep in the pits of the Green Death's mouth. I felt myself go red.

'Yeah. I think you know.' She smiles, knowingly. Adding to the little throbbing in my head.

'About that- Let's just forget it never happened and move on with our lives. I was very clearly, not in the right state of mind and..'

'Hiccup!' Rapunzel calls over, 'I didn't know you like to ramble. It's kind of really irritating to be honest..'

What? What is up with this girl?

I reply through gritted teeth, 'Okay. I don't know why you're calling me out for this because clearly, you are the rambling queen of Metropolis.'

'Well—excuse me, I was expressing my enthusiasm as a fan. Clearly, _you_ cannot handle being appreciated!'

'I can't handle being appreciated if they talk about stupid things like.. dragons!'

'What?! How dare you! You are a dragon trainer, what's Toothless going to say if he hears you?'

'You don't get to say Toothless's name.' I hear myself say. Where did all this boiling rage come from?

'Fine!' She huffs, her face turning pink, bursting with rage. 'I came here, because I was going to tell you all nice and calm that I don't want to go out with you! So... I don't want to go out with you!'

'I don't care' I reply, dammit what am I doing? 'Because I'd rather go out with an elephant than someone whose got 70 feet long hair that's always on the ground all the time, its disgusting!'

'Well _I _don't want to go out with someone whose—name is Hiccup! Pascal, let's go. I've had enough 'Hiccup' for today.'

The little green reptile sticks out a tounge at me, as she storms off across the road.

When her figure had disappeared to nothing but small blotches of yellow in the distance, that I'd realised I'd been holding my breath. There was annoyance swelling in me that had never been there before, hiding some pain underneath that I was too numb to feel.

Now I realise that I do not love, nor am I crushing on the princess Rapunzel.

I disliked her so much.

**Plot twist! It's going to make sense in the next few chapters... Thank you for all the waffles and the reviews and the faves! Seriously, thank you.(I don't update often I know. I'll try to make up for it.)**


End file.
